Dimension Warriors
by Aelsthla-Mental
Summary: Another war for the Holy Grail has begun. This time; however, Not all the contenders are of this earth.
1. Prologue

'bob' normal speech

'_bob'_ equals thoughts

_there isn't many FSN fanfics is there? A real pity._

_one day, for some reason, i decided to make one._

_unfortunately, i don't know TOO much about FSN, some of the basics, but not all of it, so if I make mistakes tell me and i will either make up a reason, or edit it. _

_The reason I made this story was because My mind was thinking 'What if this person or that person from this story or that show'. thatswhen i got the idea of this, if its popular, maybe can make more of these with different characters. If not, perhaps a better writer can assist me._

_also, I am a very flexible writer, if you have ideas for what will happen, who the masters/servants should be, or simply any good idea for the story whatsoever, you can tell me and i will gladly take it into account._

_so, without further adue, let the Fanfic Commence! _

* * *

**Fate Stay Night**

**Dimension Fighters**

There is a city called Kaibesarun, it is quite am ordinary city really, no-one knows where the name came from, but that is what the city is called, it has a decent amount of large buildings, as well as a decent sized suburban area, the city is quite neat aside from some alleys between some large buildings…

And, of course, where a fight was going on, at the top of one of those large buildings between two people.

'You know, I think we are the first servants summoned.' Said the first one, the first one was a man in a dark suit, with the shirt collar upturned. In his hands were two small pistols, which seemed to come from his pockets that had seemingly an unlimited amount, strangely, the guns would disappear shortly after they ran out of bullets.

'You are probably correct, but what does it matter?' said the second one. The second one had no distinguishable features aside from a voice that sounded male, as he wore a black cloak, only his hands were visible, and although they had nothing visible in them, the way his hands were, it was as if he was holding something in them.

'Well, Lancer, why not wait until all the servants have been chosen?' said the first one

The second one (Lancer) made no movement, but said in a cold and controlled voice 'why not now, Archer?' and immediately charged at the first one (Archer).

Lancer moved incredibly fast, but Archer moved faster, Jumping over Lancer, he fired a few shots at Lancer, some were deflected by an invisible barrier, others skimmed on Lancer, leaving a few trails of blood. Archer felt a flash of pain as he went past, but landed on his feet all the same.

'Going to have to do better then that, Lancer' Archer replied, with a ghost of a smile.

Lancer turned around. 'Do I really? It looks good enough to me.

Archer looked down and saw he had a big cut on his chest. He remembered the flash of pain.

'_How did he do that, his weapons weren't even pointing at me when I was in the air.' _Archer thought.

'Do you wish to continue?' Lancer asked, his tone not having changed the slightest.

Archer Grimaced. 'unfortunately, my master does not wish for me to engage in full conflict, I'm afraid I will have to settle this later.' With that, Archer turned around and leapt at impossible lengths into the distance.

Lancer watched. But made no attempt to follow, his master had also not wanted him to engage in direct conflict, both of them had merely been sizing each other up. But they would meet again, unless one of them died first. Another war for the Holy Grail had begun…

* * *

_If you thought it was good, review._

_Don't like it? Don't bother reviewing, i don't like flamers, but constructive criticism is ok, but not too much as it may make me depressed :(._

_Think you can guess who those two are? have a shot, tell me your guesses, if you get it right, you must be clever! _


	2. the different way to join

_from the two reviews i've got, i decided to continue this story._

_The chapters in this story aren't as long as the ones in my other story (Remnants of Power in yu-gi-oh GX) because i'm trying to make the chaps short and sweet._

_don't like the characters? send me some new one._

_got ideas? i devour them._

_i do hope you enjoy this chapter, it never seems to be as good as when its in your head, but aahh well._

_Read, Review, but most important of all, ENJOY! _

* * *

Chapter 1

'The war of the Holy Grail has begun?'

In an average house in the city of Kaibesarun, a father was talking to his son about something not so average, a war between seven magicians (hopefully you already know all this) for the holy grail and a wish. However, did his father want him to join? No…

'Son, I am not a magician but I do know what's going on, and I know I don't want you in the crossfire. You must go to the shack in the forest, its not comfortable, but you'll be safe.'

The teenage kid was a boy called Matthew White, his mother was a magician, but had died in the previous war of the Holy Grail, but not before teaching Matthew about magic and the war, Matthew had always wanted to enter it and win.

But when his mother had died, his Father, fearing Matthew would die just like his mother, was telling him to stay out of it, Matthew actually agreed with him, it had seemed like fun and games at first, but when his mum died…

'But father, what about you?' Matthew asked curiously.

His father let out a sad grin. 'I'll try to save people who get hit by the war, to try to minimize the losses.'

'But dad…' Michael was on the verge of crying.

'Please son… I simply couldn't let you stay here, please.'

'Ok… dad.' Matthew started walking away, but when his father was out of sight, he began to run, tears started to well, but he would not cry, he would be strong, just like his mother…

He ran and ran until he was exhausted, it was about then he reached the forest.

He looked at it in awe, it was a place with large trees, and was actually a bit easy to go through, as it had a decent amount of markings that were easy to remember. Eventually, when it was getting dark, he made it to the shack.

To call it a shack would perhaps be a slight insult as it was actually quite a nice looking cottage. It had a stream nearby for water, and even electricity (although, as a bill never seemed to come for its use of electricity, its source was unknown). He would have to go to the shops, however there was a shop near the edge of the forest, so it should be alright.

He had a walk through the house, it had a cupboard stuffed with food (he probably wouldn't need to go to the shops for a while), a kitchen (although, when it came to cooking, he made a good author, good in theory, but in practice…), a small bookcase with a few books that may make him entertained for a short while, his bedroom, a toilet. Then he came to the last room…

It was empty, but when he looked at the floor, a jolt of fear went through him, as he saw a circle, the circle used to summon a servant…

Why was it here? Had someone been here to summon a servant? Why?

'I need some food' he muttered.

He went to the cupboard.

'any chips' he muttered to himself, then he saw a can of corn, for some reason it seemed to… _beckon_ him.

Then again… so did the chocolate.

In the end he settled for a bottle of jellybeans (yes, a BOTTLE of jellybeans) and opened it and tossed one in his mouth.

Suddenly, he heard someone at the door.

Fear coursed through Matthew. 'Hello' he shouted, then whispered 'umm… hello?'

Footsteps, then, he heard talking.

'Yeah yeah, I'm in the house, no, I haven't found anyone here… wait, I sense someone.

The footsteps stopped, and then he heard a voice.

'Hello? Anybody home? I just want to talk… I know you're here, come out or I'll… umm… lets just say you won't enjoy it, and you may even have to check the obituary… do you get that? I made it up on the spot.'

Matthew made no sounds, the intruder sounded psychotic, his eyes darted around looking for somewhere to hide, his eyes met the fridge.

Unfortunately, just as the idea formed into his mind, a figure entered the room, the figure wore a blue cloak and you couldn't see any of the persons features, except one of his hands, and he seemed to be holding a cell phone.

'Found you' "it" grinned 'now, would you be so kind as to…

At that moment Matthew started running. He could sense that whatever it was, it was a spirit. If only he could find somewhere to hide.

'He's running away from me, I thought you told me he would come quietly,' a pause. 'No, it was NOT wishful thinking. Oh yeah, I better go after him. See you soon.

At that Matthew heard a 'click' and footsteps, slow, but sure, started moving.

He ran into a room and shut the door and started saying a force field spell. A shining barrier appeared.

Only to be shattered at the blue cloaked figure came in.

'Man, you've put me in quite a bother.' He grinned. 'But you got nowhere to run now…

Matthew closed his eyes, it was the end.

Suddenly he realized where he was.

He was on the circle that summoned a servant, he could summon one! It was the only way.

…But he had nothing as a catalyst.

His eyes turned to the Jelly Bean Bottle. Well, it was worth a shot.

He started muttering 'someone, anyone, HELP!'

Then the circle lighted up.

'What the heck…' the blue cloaked figure took a step back.

The circle dimmed, but now there was another person in the room, it was a man with a big beared and steely eyed. He wore green robes and wielded a large halberd, with a war cry he struck at the blue cloaked figure.

The blue figure leapt back to avoid the attack.

'I'd love to stay and chat, but I think my master wants me to return, see ya.' And with that he turned around and ran off.

The green robed figure watched the blue cloaked figure run off, but made no attempt to follow him, instead he turned to Matthew, who was still cowering. And said

'I am servant Rider, you are my master, correct?'

At this point Matthew looked at his hand, and saw the command seal on it, he groaned. 'Looks like I have the chance to avenge you, mother.' He muttered.

At this point, he simply collapsed from exhaustion.

Rider simply stared at his master, then, looked around at his surroundings.

'I'll do reconnaissance' he said to his unconscious master. And ran off into the night.

* * *

_hope you enjoyed it, remember, i consider every idea!... even if its not for long..._

_still no-one guessing who the people are, please note they are mainly from different shows, including other animes, and perhaps even from Marvel, and i may even add a veteran from FSN just for kicks. _

so yeah, hope you enjoyed, please R&R, but no flamers.


	3. just a Start

_well, here is chapter 2._

_thanks all the reviewers, got any ideas? message me._

_i love ideas for who should be what servant, and any other ideas you can think of._

_think you can guess a character? message me with your guess, if you get it right, I just may think of some way to give you a reward. _

_well, read on _

* * *

Matthew woke up on the floor. His head ached and he groaned. 'What a strange dream…' 

'Is there a problem, master?'

'I had a strange dream, that I was in this house and got chased by a guy in a blue cloak, only to end up summoning a Servant to save myself, which would mean I'm in the war of the holy grail, which means I'll probably lose and die.'

'That wasn't a dream master…'

'I know, I'm just trying to delay the shock.' Matthew stood still for a few moments, and then screamed for a while.

Rider simply stared at his master the whole time.

After a while Matthew stopped 'Ok, I'm done.'

'I hope your sleep was pleasant, but I'm afraid my information is decidedly less so. I lost track of the blue cloaked figure, and saw two servants fighting in an area nearby, I do not think they saw me, but this place is known to at least one master, so we best be careful. Do you have a backup home?'

Matthew grimaced 'I wish, we'll just go around more often, and sleep with one eye open I guess.'

'Not required master, I will watch over you.'

Matthew started thinking out loud. 'Ok, our first priority is stay alive, our next… umm… got any ideas Rider?'

'I suggest finding our enemies without being found out ourselves, especially the servant's true identity and their masters. I have no idea who the servant that attacks you was, not even what class.'

'Ok then, but while its morning, I'll go off to town, this place has the essentials, but there is always something extra.'

'I'll follow'

Matthew waved his hand 'don't worry; they won't attack me in daylight.'

Rider stayed silent 'As you wish, master, but I will accompany you to the edge of the forest.'

Matthew simply shrugged and walked out of the house and into the forest.

Matthew looked around at the forest while walking slowly, it was simply beautiful, but could quite easily kill you if you weren't careful.

Just like the war really, except the beautiful part, and the fact that even being careful, you could still wind up being dead.

Matthew was at the edge of the town now, and he looked at all the people chatting, laughing, and having fun.

'I'm already growing bitter from this' Matthew muttered.

Matthew started sneaking through the crowd.

'Can't let anyone notice me' he muttered.

Unfortunately, he rammed right into a wall.

'OWW' Michael shouted in pain.

Everyone started looking at him.

'…_I really need to get better at sneaking around.'_

Archer and Lancer were fighting again, the sun was up, but neither seemed to care.

This time, Archer kept at a large distance, shooting and running. Lancer either dodged or blocked the shots with his invisible weapon.

Neither of them seemed to be gaining any headway.

Lancer charged at Archer, who leapt both backwards and sideways, while shooting all the while, but no shot made it.

Archer decided to try a new tactic, he leapt and slid under Lancer and fired, feeling a sharp pain.

When he got up he saw a large slash on him again.

'How does he do that?' He muttered.

'You continue to insult me by not using your real weapon.' Lancer said.

'You insult me by hiding yours!' Archer retorted.

If you could see Lancer's face, he probably would have smiled. 'Touché'

Suddenly, an explosive came into the middle of the fight and detonated, but both Lancer and Archer jumped back in time.

'Did I just crash the party?'

Lancer and archer looked at the newcomer; he was wearing a red and black ninja suit, and was wielding two blades.

Archer and Lancer looked at each other and nodded.

Yelling, they both lunged at the new foe.

* * *

_to be blunt, i think i could do a lot better._

_but most of my time is consumed doing my other story, Remnants of Power._

_anyway, i hope you enjoyed it anyway!_

_R&R, no flamers, and have a nice day! _


	4. Trust is a card pyramid

_**No-one has yet to figure out who any of the characters are, so i added clues to 2 of them, one is practically GIVING it away.**_

_**If any of the characters i'm using are OOC, i have a reason for every single one.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

It was night time.

'Bloody Assassin. Just vanishing all over the place, leaving an explosive.' Archer muttered to himself. Archer was limping around the city, not yet heading to his Master, as he could easily be followed. His master wasn't a coward, but she had made it clear not to come to her when he could be followed. He would simply send a signal using a walkie talkie she had given him and she would use a command seal to summon him.

A good plan, Archer supposed, but where to hide while he recovered?

The city was a bad idea. Even if most of the people were asleep. Some wouldn't be, and some of those would be Masters and Servants.

An idea popped into Archer's head. 'I'll go to the forest.' He whispered to himself. Archer Staggered off into the forest, leaving a trail of blood like some sick version of Hansel and Gretel.

Archer managed to get far enough into the forest to not see the city, it was then he decided to collapse on an unremarkable tree.

He listened to the sounds of the forest. Leaves rustling, owls hooting, and wolves howling. To most it would have been scary, but Archer simply sighed.

'So full of life, different from where I lived before.' He sighed. Reached into a pocket and got out a cigarette.

'Where's my lighter.' Archer looked through his pockets, but couldn't find it.

'Looking for this?'

Archer heard a click and a hand appeared with his lighter, and lit his cigarette.

Archer took a puff. 'Thanks.'

'You dropped it a while back.'

'I guess I better be more careful with my things.' With that, Archer leap upon one of the tree trunks and got out a gun and aimed it at the figure.

'You're another Servant?' he asked.

'I am servant Rider.' Rider grinned, the robes shifting in the breeze. 'From your weapon. I am guessing your either Assassin or Archer.'

'Insult me if you wish, but NEVER mistake me for Assassin.' Archer growled.

'If you wish, Archer.' Rider leapt up and struck at Archer.

Archer leapt to the next branch, Rider cut off the branch that Archer was on, then did a mid-air dash towards Archer, cutting sideways..

Archer leapt away towards the higher branch.

And missed…

Archer's wounds throbbed and he fell to the ground back-first hard. Rider leapt beside him with a rather smoother landing.

'Care to give me a chance to recover?' Archer murmured.

Rider pointed his halberd at Archer's neck.

'I could kill you, but it is dishonourable to kill a weakened opponent. Then again, keeping you alive could endanger my master. And I will not make that mistake again.' Rider was deep in thought, but the halberd seemed to quiver, ready to strike.

'Perhaps I could help you? I'm sure my master would be happy to assist you and your master, whoever they are.' Meanwhile, Archer fumbled in his pocket for the walkie talkie, where was it?

Rider considered it with a thoughtful expression. 'That would be… acceptable, although your master may have to give up control of you.'

'Hey, it's every Servant and Master for themselves anyway.'

'Not the best thing to say in this situation.' Rider noted out loud.

Archer groaned. 'Yeah, well, I'll take you to my master.'

'We just have to wait for my master.' Rider said.

'How long will your master be?'

'Hours, probably.'

'Any chance you could allow me to get more comfortable?'

'Consider it training; archers sometimes need to stay perfectly still as not to be seen.'

Archer grimaced. These were going to be long hours.

'Life really is like a box of chilli' Archer muttered.

'How is life like a box of chilli?' Rider asked curiously.

'What you do today, can give you a sore backside tomorrow.

Rider laughed. 'I hope i don't have to kill you, your quite funny.'

'I hope you don't have to kill me to.' Archer tried to grin, but ended up grimacing.

* * *

'And then the man said "The watch was five minutes fast"' Matthew said, trying to restrain his laughter.

The person he was talking to laughed loud. 'You really are funny, Matthew.' She said.

Matthew was currently sweet talking to a girl his age. She had introduced herself as Kamen. She had medium brown hair, light brown eyes with a merry twinkle in them. She wore a green shirt; a dark purple jumper; jeans, and a dark blue hat.

They were currently at a candlelit dinner. While the restaurant wasn't expensive, it made good pasta and pizza. Unfortunately Matthew couldn't afford the champagne.

'You know, we just met several hours ago, but I already feel a connection.'

'I felt a connection to; you can tell its destiny.' Matthew said with dreamy eyes.

Kamen's face hardened. 'I don't believe in destiny.' She said coldly. With that, she walked out.

Matthew stayed still for a few seconds. Before banging his head on the table.

'I just don't get them.' He muttered.

Matthew shot up suddenly. 'Maybe Rider knows something.

Matthew payed the bill and rushed back to the forest.

* * *

Matthew entered the forest, his mind was currently thinking of what to ask Rider.

'_I should ask who he is, what's his favoured tactics, and… OTHER questions.'_ He thought.

'You've arrived, master_._'

Michael stopped suddenly. To the right of him was Rider, holding a man in a dark suit, with the shirt collar upturned.

'Is that a… servant?' Matthew said in disbelief.

'You sound like you didn't think I was powerful enough.' Rider growled.

'Well… I don't know your capabilities yet.' Matthew said sheepishly.

'Let's just say, in my time, they knew me as the "God of War"'

'You're Ares?' Archer asked

Rider laughed. 'No, nice try though.'

'I suppose your going to kill him.' Matthew said sadly.

'Actually, Archer here says he and his master will be willing to assist us.' Rider stated.

Matthew smiled. 'Great, where is his master?'

'Archer is going to show us the way. Oh, and could you tell me what this is?' Rider took a walkie talkie out of his robes.

Archer groaned. 'I dropped that too?' he asked Rider.

Rider ignored the question, and slipped the walkie talkie back in his robe. 'Ok Archer, lead the way.'

* * *

Archer limped his way out of the forest with a halberd at his next, and Matthew behind. They took some twists and turns before ending up in an ordinary-looking house.

Matthew went to the door and knocked while Rider increased the pressure of the halberd. 'If this is a trap, you're going down first.' Rider whispered.

The door opened.

'Hello?' Matthew stared, for at the door… Was Kamen

'Oh, I'm sorry I left you so suddenly… Archer?' at that point Kamen noticed Archer and Rider. She turned to Matthew, eyes blazing.

'You're a master' she stated. 'The whole thing was a set-up wasn't it?'

'What! NO!' Michael said, aghast.

There was an awkward silence. Then Rider started talking.

'Archer here was telling us how you would be able to help us.' Rider said matter-of-factly.

'Did he now…' Kamen glared at Archer.

'I got in a fight, and Rider here found me when I was down, and the walkie talkie was destroyed in the battle I had to try and defeat this guy.' Archer lied.

'Some servant you are!' Kamen snapped.

'Will you assist us, or would you rather I kill archer?' Rider sounded amused.

Kamen bit her lips as she considered her options. She didn't know a spell that could kill in one shot, and if she attacks Matthew, Rider would decapitate Archer and attack her. She could try to stun Rider, but she didn't know how powerful Rider was at blocking spells. Even if she did succeed in stunning Rider perhaps Matthew knew some spells, it was all uncertain, and the odds were not in her favour.

Sighing, she glared at Archer and said. 'Yes, I and Nicholas here will assist you.'

'Thanks.' Matthew bowed and kissed Kamen's hand, only to receive a whack on the head.

'If you recall, I don't want to be a prisoner, so you'll have to be careful.' Kamen said coldly.

Matthew massaged his head and moaned. 'Duly noted.'

* * *

_**Many sayings are contradictory to other sayings aren't they?**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Two characters should be a bit clearer now. The others? you should try to guess anyway.**_

_**Anyway, still taking/giving ideas. Any type of servant who hasn't shown up yet isn't set in stone, so if you have a good idea on who should be who, tell me!**_

_**Well, hope you liked reading it, and good luck with what your doing!**_


	5. God of Planning

_**This chapter is... very short**_

_**Not much to say about this chapter, it reveals one Servants identity. Problem was i am hoping to make a long fight scene, so i wanted to get this done with.**_

_**Despite this, i hope you enjoy it, the next chapter should be longer.**_

* * *

Matthew, Kamen, Archer, and Rider were currently in the dining room of Kamen's house. The dining room had a wooden floor, five green wooden chairs, a wooden grandfather's clock, and a wooden table in the middle of the five wooden chairs. The walls were, well, take a guess…

The only thing not wooden in the room was a vase with blue flowers.

Currently they were all sitting in a chair; the remaining chair had a tabby cat snoozing on it. They were all quiet. Matthew and Archer looked nervous, shifting their feet, thinking rapidly but getting nowhere, while Kamen and Rider were calmly sitting there with impassive expressions.

'So then, what's your plan?' Kamen asked, breaking the silence.

'Don't have one; I just make it up as I go along.' Michael said proudly. 'Who needs a plan? You just need to be adaptable.'

Kamen sighed. 'This idiot managed to capture you?' She asked Archer.

'Like I said, I was wounded! And that Rider Servant is good; they called him the "God of War"!'

Smiling, Kamen stared at Rider. 'You wouldn't happen to be Guan Yu, would you?'

'That i would be.' Guan Yu nodded in aknowledgement.

'Who's Guan Yu?' Matthew asked, confused, grabbing a glass of water on the table and taking a sip.

'You don't know the identity of your own Servant?' Kamen sighed. 'Guan Yu was a warrior in ancient China, he was known as the "God of War" for his skill in battle, his tactics weren't that bad either. He is still worshipped in China to this day, I believe.' Kamen nodded towards Rider. 'A great Servant to get, If only you weren't wasted on him.'

'Hey! If you recall, I still managed to beat you!' Matthew shouted. He paused. 'So, what's the name of your Servant anyway?'

'I see know reason why I should tell you that.' Kamen replied coolly.

'They'll probably know when they see my real weapon anyway.' Archer pointed out.

'Considering Rider has probably never heard of you, and Matthew is an idiot, I find that unlikely.' Kamen replied, taking a mug from the table and nursing it in her hand.

'I swear, you insult me one more time and I'll kill you!' Matthew threatened, slamming his hands together.

'Then you'll be the next to die!' Kamen snapped. 'The fact that you're still alive is a miracle. You won't survive much longer with the way your going. So go ahead, kill me! I'll be the only Master you'll be able to!'

Sparks flew between them. There was an awkward silence.

Archer coughed. 'I… better go out for reconnaissance.' Archer got up and dashed towards the door, only to collapse halfway.

'Damn wounds.' Archer muttered, struggling to get up and walked at a more reserved pace outside.

'Whoever your Servant is, he doesn't seem that tough.' Matthew said smugly.

Kamen sighed. 'You shouldn't be happy about it; the stronger my Servant is the more me and my servant could help. He is more powerful when he has his weapon. But I cannot allow him to reveal it except in extreme circumstances, as it would reveal his identity to anyone.'

She took a sip of the cup she was holding and grimaced. 'It's bitter.' She murmured. Then she took another sip.

'Why bother drinking it if you don't like it?' Matthew asked.

'It's the bitterness of defeat, and I have to get over it.' She stated.

Rider watched what was going on silently. Then his head whipped around staring towards the front door. 'Someone's coming' he said.

Just as he said that, Archer's gunshots could be heard.

'Damn it! It must be a Servant' Kamen gritted her teeth. 'The Servant probably followed you here.'

'It could have been a Master, and Archer just made there one less opponent.' Matthew pointed out optimistically.

Those hopes were dashed as he heard more gunshots and Archer yell 'Take that you stupid Lancer!'

'I better go help him.' Rider said, getting up.

'I'm coming too!' Matthew announced.

'What can you do? Your no match for a Servant, you'll just get in the way.' Kamen snorted.

'She is right, master, wait here.' Rider said before sprinting out the door.

'I hate doing nothing.' Matthew muttered, slamming his fists on the armrests of the chair.

'There are chocolates in the fridge' Kamen said.

'…I guess I deserve a bit of a break.' Matthew said suddenly, before dashing off towards the kitchen.

Kamen sighed. She stared at the cup with distaste and poured the liquid into the vase.

'I wonder what I could accomplish with the "God of War" as my Servant.' She thought to herself.

* * *

_**Yup, two people got it right, it is Guan Yu, but who is Archer? it sure ain't Dante, or anyone from Devils May Cry...**_

_**How about Lancer? not many clues about him, he has invisible air like Saber, and wears a black cloak, and his weapon seems to nearly always hit his mark like Lancer from FSN. Aahh well, i'm sure you'll figure it out, especially if someone stops his invisible air, allowing you to see his weapon...**_

_**And then there is Jin Assassin, all you know is that he wears a red ninja outfit, yet has explosives. hmm...**_

_**Anyway, when you review take a guess at one of them, and if you have a suggestion for any of the Servants, ask away! I may make a random plot twist increasing the amount of Servants, so if got one for an already used Servant, go ahead anyway?**_

_**Someone had a rather humorous idea for Caster that i think I'll probably do... They (hopefully) know who they are. Lets just say the Caster is rather young...**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy the story, have a nice 24 hours**_


	6. Ties of Confusion

_**Ok, so i was unable to do the epic fight scene, the storyline i had planned wouldn't allow it.**_

_**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Rider walked into the front yard of Kamen's house, and was greeted by Archer flying into him. They both fell to the ground.

'Glad you're here, little help?' Archer muttered.

Rider kicked archer away with distaste and turned towards his opponent.

Lancer's features were concealed under a black cloak, and his weapons were nowhere in sight. He stood at the entryway to the front yard, unmoving.

'Look out for his weapons, he knows invisible air.' Archer murmured.

Rider narrowed his eyes, now that he looked harder, Lancer's hands did appear to be holding something.

'You brought a friend to our fight? Naughty, naughty, I'll just have to play with him.'

Like a blur Lancer moved forward, Rider, however, was just as fast, lifting the halberd, the Halberd hit the invisible weapons with incredible force, and Rider was thrown back a dozen meters before managing to plant both feet firmly on the ground.

'Invisible air does more then concealing my weapon, it strengthens the impact.' Lancer looked at Rider with distaste in his voice. 'If you want to be a challenge, you're going to have to do better then that.'

Rider narrowed his eyes. 'Will this suffice?'

Suddenly, Rider started glowing red, sparks shot around, they didn't cause fire, and they vanished.

Meanwhile, inside, Matthew gasped as he felt his energy being drained, quickly eating chocolate in an attempt to replenish it.

Lancer gripped his weapons tighter.

Roaring, Guan Yu struck out in a semi-circle movement, his weapon seemed to extend far further then it should have.

This time it was Lancer's turn to be thrown back, he blocked it with his invisible weapon, but the impact made him ram right into a wall, leaving an imprint.

'Perhaps you won't be so easy to kill after all.' Lancer sounded amused. He got out of the imprint and brushed the grit from his cloak.

'You wield three lances.' Rider stated.

Lancer froze. 'Is that what you think?' he said roughly.

'I felt three weapons impact my Halberd when I struck you.' Rider said.

'Whatever you say…' Lancer said.

Lancer suddenly leapt up

And up…

And up…

Lancer was above, and he didn't seem to be falling down.

'Take this!' he yelled, making a movement as if about to hurl his hand.

Rider immediately leapt away just as a crater appeared where he was standing.

Lancer made a beckoning movement, and a gust of wind suddenly appeared, the invisible weapon came back to Lancer.

Kamen was looking out the window.

'Damn, even Rider can't take Lancer out, he can't get up there.' She bit her teeth. Then whispered 'Archer… you can use your weapon…'

Outside, Archer grinned. 'About time'

Archer placed his hands in a position as if you were holding a gun. And in his hand materialized…

A metal cross?

'Here's some of God's mercy, Lancer!' Archer yelled. The end section of the metal cross opened to reveal a missile launcher, which fired.

The missile flew rapidly; Lancer flew sideways, easily avoiding it.

'You're going to have to do better, Archer.'

Suddenly, the missile turned around and blew up on impact with Lancer's back.

Lancer fell like a stone, but just before he hit the ground, he was surrounded by a sphere of air, when it hit the ground it flashed for a few seconds before fading, making the landing a great deal softer.

'Lancer seems to use air a lot.' Archer muttered.

'Good job, Archer.' Rider said, moving to Lancer's side. 'Now I'll finish the job.'

Rider lifted his halberd up high and struck down.

CLANG

The halberd was blocked by a sphere of air surrounding Lancer, giving Lancer enough time to roll away and get up.

Lancer stared at his opposition.

'Things are looking grim for me.' He stated. 'But will I retreat? Or will someone assist me.'

Silence…

Suddenly, there were footsteps.

A Servant walked into the front yard. He was a male with spiky, bright, blonde hair. He wore dark blue attire and wielded a massive broadsword.

'I must admit, two vs. one isn't fair.' He said slowly. 'But why should I help?'

'Two Servants can take out any single Servants easy, so if this isn't stopped; it's obvious they will win.' Lancer said smoothly. 'I'm guessing you are servant Saber? You could be Berserker, but the way you entered seemed calm.'

'You would be right.' The Servant (Saber) said calmly.

'Well then, Saber, assist me.'

'Saber narrowed his eyes, but did leap up, holding his sword above his head, and strike at rider.

Rider held his halberd with both hands and the Sword hit the pole of the halberd. The impact wasn't enough to stop Rider, especially with that red aura. And the pole of the halberd must have been stronger then it looked, because it certainly didn't break. So Saber landed on the ground, and leapt back. Rider at the same time leapt forward, trying to maintain an offensive.

Running backwards, Saber blocked strike after strike of rider's halberd, using the largeness of his weapon to his advantage, making only small movements to block every blow.

'Take this, sonic blade!' Saber suddenly moved forward with incredible speed. Rider was hit by the flat side of the blade and pushed back.

Meanwhile, Lancer struck out at Archer, who brought up the cross to block it. Archer pressed a button on the cross and got out a small gun. He started firing at Lancer.

Lancer blocked the bullets with ease. Then it became like a 'ring around the rosy' as they circled the cross, Lancer leapt up and attempted to impale Archer on the way down, Archer leapt over the Cross and pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

An explosion covered the entire arena in dust. When it cleared, Rider and Archer were gone.

'It appears that they escaped.' Lancer said.

'Your lucky I was around.' Saber stated. 'Otherwise, you would be dead.'

'And you would have probably next, when is the last time one Servant managed to defeat two?' Lancer put in.

'Its happened if I recall.' Saber pointed out.

'That may be, but it would have been a lot more difficult.' Lancer paused. 'So, do we fight now?'

'Not unless you want to.' Saber said simply.

'Nah, I've fought enough for one night. We may have our master's talk about an alliance against those two, they still live.'

'We'll see.' Saber nodded.

They both vanished silently into the night, not noticing a shadowy figure watching the battle from the roof of a nearby house.

He laughed maniacally. 'It seems that the other Servants really are something.' The shadow made a movement to pursue them, but froze. 'I better go tell my "Master" what happened.' he muttered.

The shadow flickered, and then vanished completely. But before that, for a brief moment, the moon shined on him and you could see he was wearing some kind of red outfit and had long white hair.

What that figure didn't know is that the red ninja-dressed Servant (True Assassin) had been watching him, and the other four fighting.

'Wow, this is an unexpected turn of events; it almost makes me wish I joined in.'

True Assassin shrugged. 'Oh well, I better do what I came to do.'

He looked around. 'Now, where is that inconvenient convenience store?'

He paused, and then looked towards the sky. 'Somewhere, out there, is a bag of cheesy puffs with my name on it.'

* * *

_**Wow, thats revealed quite a few Servants, but wait, who the heck was the shadowy figure?**_

_**Archer uses a cross as a weapon... gee, i wonder who he is.**_

_**True Assassin likes cheesy puffs, who saw that coming?**_

**_Saber... well, nothing special, but you should know who he is anyway._**

_**Well, hope you enjoyed it, R&R, no flamers, and have a nice 35 hours**_

_**True Assassin: heya people!**_

_**W-what the, how did you get here? Your suppose to be in the story.**_

_**True Assassin: I got bored.**_

_**I'm sorry, but i can't allow you to just waltz in here and...**_

Gunshots

_**Everyone... meet True Assassin, he will be co-hosting sometimes... and i'm certainly not doing this against my will.**_

_**True Assassin: There we go, now, was that so difficult? **_


	7. Berserk Alliance

_**Well, its been a while since i wrote a chapter, been busy with homework, and other stories, i really shouldn't have started so many... ahh well.**_

_**Anyway, I got the idea from SecForce1 To occasionly show the stats of a Servant and their abilities, The first one will be Rider!**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. After this, the only Servant who has not revealed them self is Caster.**_

* * *

**Servant Stats/info: Rider  
**

* * *

Master: Matthew Res  
Sex: Male

Color: Green

Alignment:

Neutral Good

Height: 222 cm

Talents: ?

Noble Phantasm: A+

Weight: 130 kg

Likes: ?

Strength: B

Magic Resistance: D

Dislikes: ?

Endurance: A

Riding: A+

Agility: C

Battle Aura: B

Mana: D

Independent Action: C

Luck: D

Divinity: A

* * *

**Abilities:**

- Magic Resistance (Rank D) Cancels single-action spell execution. Level of magic resistance is the equivalent of having an amulet with charms against mystical energy.

- Riding (A+) The ability to ride beasts and vehicles. At this rank, he is capable of handling any form of mount be it an animal or an object, even creatures on the level of Divine Beasts. Rider is even able to control dragons.

-Battle Aura (B) The ability to transfer mana into physical energy, allowing him to become temporarily enhanced in every area, as well as able to resist low-level attacks and decrease the power of higher-level blows. Since Rider does not have much mana himself, he can absorb mana from his master in order to use this ability.

-Independent Action (C) The capacity of Servants to subsist without a Master. At this rank, she is capable of existing for one day without an established contract.

-Divinity (A) He was known as the Taoist "God of War", as well as being revered by Buddhists. A powerful deity.

**Noble Phantasms:**

-**Blue Dragon**

Rank: D

Type: Anti-Unit

A Halberd that Guan Yu wielded. It is unbreakable, and holds the spirit of a dragon within it. Despite this, it has no other abilities.

-**Red Hare**

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit

Summoning the legendary Red Hare, Rider is able to move at speeds excelling the wind, creating weak but effective shock waves. Using this makes him difficult to hit, but decreases all of his stats by one while he uses it.

-**Blue Moon Dragon**

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-Fortress

Summons a nearly unstoppable dragon under Guan Yu's control. The dragon's armor is invulnerable to all abilities and Noble Phantasms below A. And Noble Phantasms above will suffer penalties. It's attacks consume buildings and eradicates all but the strongest of armors. This dragon is merely a spirit, however, and requires a lot of mana to maintain. Since Rider has little mana himself, it will mainly be up to the Master to maintain it.

* * *

'You're an idiot; honestly, words cannot describe how idiotic you are, if idiots ever held an election for a ruler, you'd be too idiotic to sign up.'

'Its not my fault Archer was so slow from his injuries!'

'It was partly.' Archer started.

'Shut up!' Matthew shouted.

'I think you've been shouting loud enough.' Rider cut in. 'Other servants could listen in, and may find useful information to defeat us.'

Kamen froze. 'You are right, Rider, I shall be more careful.' She said.

Matthew frowned, detecting no sarcasm from that remark.

'_She treats my servant better then me!'_ He thought to himself. Gritting his teeth, he pressed on.

'Well, since they know where my home is, I suppose we better go to yours.' She said curtly. 'Where is it?'

'It's in the forest. Quite a nice place, secluded too, odds of us being found aren't likely.'

He gave Rider a look saying _'Don't tell her that someone did come over'_

Rider didn't acknowledge the look, but he made no comment.

'I suppose it will have to do.' She sighed.

Grunting at Kamen's lack of interest, Matthew continued to lead the way.

Grunting at being ignored, Archer followed.

Meanwhile, at a park near the edge of the town, a fight was going on.

'You're a tough guy, aren't you?'

Roaring a massive hulking figure smashed his fists into the ground where the talking servant was a second ago.

The talkative had leapt sideways into the air, where he threw a knife at Berserker, aiming for the head. It cut through some of his light green hair and hit his head, but it simply bounced off, leaving no mark.

The blueish green eyes of the hulking figure turned in fury. And with a roar he opened his palm, and a ball of pure energy materialized and he fired it at his opponent.

'KAKAROT!' The hulking figure shouted.

The talkative figure vanished in a whirlwind of sand, and the blast soared into the sky before exploding.

'Most berserkers can't talk due to mad enhancement, yet you can say that one word.' The moonlight shone on the figures scarred face and long spiky white hair, his face was grinning sadistically. 'But enough small talk, lets continue.'

Roaring, Berserker lunged at the scarred figure.

Leaping close to the side, the scarred figure took a knife out of his red-and gold Egyptian outfit and stabbed into the figure.

This time, it penetrated the skin and a small amount of blood started flowing.

With surprising speed for a figure so massive, Berserker whipped his arm to the side and grabbed the scarred figure, and began to squeeze.

Choking, the scarred figure winced as his ribs started crackling.

'You've asked for it.' The scarred figure growled. Suddenly, his right eye flashed a golden light.

Somewhat stunned, Berserker loosened the grip, allowing the scarred figure to get out.

'Not bad Berserker. But you should never underestimate the king of thieves. I do hope we get to fight again.' The scarred figure grinned.

Berserker remained frozen, but slowly, he started moving.

Waving goodbye, the scarred figure left, leaping across rooftops.

'I need some more mana.' He muttered. 'I can use little of any of my powers without mana. My 'master' better get me some faster.'

'So, you think we should make an alliance?'

'Temporarily, until we eliminate the other one.'

Inside a restaurant, two people were talking; on their sides were Lancer and Saber.

'So, when we eliminate them, the alliance is lifted?' the person next to Saber asked. His green eyes laced with suspicion.

'indeed, but we will have a three day grace period, to heal from whatever wounds we obtained from fighting them.' The figure next to Lancer was wearing a similar outfit to Lancer, but the figure was shorter.

'So tell me then, what's your plan?' The figure next to Saber lay back in his chair, acting easy-going.

'You would have to tell me your Servant's abilities to think of a perfect plan. Saber's Master.' Lancer's master said, amused.

Saber's master narrowed his eyes, and brushed his spiky red hair back. 'I'm not sure if that would be clever of me, after all, we will become enemies later.'

'If you're defensive about it, that's fine.' Lancer's master said calmly, drinking a cup of water he had ordered. My plan is this: I happen to know where Caster is. I lay a few hints to where Caster is to Archer and Rider. They will naturally go attack Caster, who is surprisingly weak. And when they finish off caster, we will ambush them, ridding us of three Servants.' He clapped his hands. 'It's brilliant, am I right?'

Saber's Master looked at Lancer's Master coldly. 'There is no honour in that plan. Do you honestly see me as someone who would fight like that!?' He slammed his fists on the table and gritted his teeth. 'You are pathetic, leave this restaurant!'

'ME, pathetic!?' Lancer's master stood up. 'If you aren't willing to think strategy, then I'll leave right now and finish off those two servants myself!'

'Go for it!' Saber's master shouted, standing up. 'I can't wait to see your corpse.'

They both glowered at each other silently.

Lancer's master broke off the silence. 'Come, Lancer. We're leaving, this Master is useless anyway.

With that, he turned around and strode off. Lancer mouthed a silent 'sorry' to Saber before following.

'Honestly, how pathetic. Well, at least it wasn't a complete waste. He had some authority over that restaurant, he probably owned it. And I know what he looks like to. You were right Lancer; it was clever to wear these. It makes it more difficult to know who I am.

Lancer nodded in agreement.

'It appears my old plan is useless now that he knows about it, but I already have another one ready…' Lancer's master cackled into the night.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R**_

_**Did i do the Servant info right? I hope so...**_

_**Anyway, have a nice 24 hours.**_


	8. Bullet Sphere

* * *

_**Another chapter, keep your eyes peeled, more is revealed in this chapter then it seems.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it, but first, the stats of the Servant Berserker**_

* * *

**Servant Stats/Info: Berserker**

True Identity: broly

Master: Gilda

Sex: Male

Color: Green

Alignment: Chaotic neutral

Height: 312 cm

Talents: ?

Noble Phantasm: A

Weight: 160 kg

Likes: ?

Strength:A+

Battle Continuation: A

Dislikes: ?

Endurance: A

Mad Enhancement: A

Agility: B

Mana: C

Independent Action: A

Ki Enforcement: B

Ki Barrier: B

* * *

**Abilities:**

-Mad Enhancement (A) Rank-up for all parameters, but loses nearly all of his sanity. Making him nearly impossible to control.

-Battle Continuation (A) The ability to stay alive. It allows for battle even on the verge of death, and allows the user to stay alive until they receive a clearly fatal blow.

-Ki Enforcement (B) While this Berserker does not have a weapon, this ability enforces any part of his body with energy, allowing it to strike as if it were a rank B weapon. If he uses this ability on more then one limb, the effect requires more mana to maintain. This also makes his body nearly indestructible.

-Ki Barrier (B) An extra enforcement that allows Berserker to create a barrier of Ki energy from a large distance from concentrating. But due to Mad Enhancement, he is unable to use this technique.

-Independant Action (A) Berserker already had a great deal of independency, being perfectly capable on fighting without the support of his Master, although he still needed to receive an extra supply of mana before being able to use his Noble Phantasm to their full extent.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**-Destruction Sphere**

Rank: D(A+)

A rather basic, but devastating noble phantasm, allowing Broly to unleash a large blast of Ki, this blast can be small and used many times, or stronger and used slower. Making it very useful in any situation.

**-Legendary Super Saiyan**

Rank: EX

This ability Grants Broly further enhanced stats. Also, when used, a strange anomaly occurs that as his energy decreases, his power INCREASES. Meaning that the longer he remains in this state, the stronger he becomes. His energy is still decreasing though, and he will revert to his normal form after a time.

* * *

'THIS is your home?' Kamen asked in disbelief

'Yeah, what's wrong with it?' Matthew asked suspiciously.

'It's better then I thought. I figured since you were so uncivilized, your house would be a farm. It's nice that the dwelling is better, but it makes your character seem even worse then before.'

'Can you make one syllable that doesn't insult me when you're talking to me?' Matthew snapped.

'Yeah well maybe I would if you deserved…' She was cut off by Archer opening the door.

'You got a TV! I'm already happy.' Archer grinned. 'Just tell me you got a pack of cigarettes and I'm in heaven!'

'Nicholas D. Wolfwood! You dare lay a finger on a cigarette and I'll command you to commit suicide!' Kamen snapped.

'Wolfwood? Is that his name?' Matthew grinned. 'Looks like I know who your servant is now!'

Kamen froze as she realized her mistake, shrugging, she entered Matthew's house.

'I was going to anyway, we need to trust each other if we are to strategize well.' She said stiffly.

'Sure… I'll just go look him up on the computer so we can "Strategize".' Grinning, Matthew bolted past Kamen towards his laptop, opening it, he began typing rapidly.

After a few minutes he frowned. 'The only Nicholas D. Wolfwood I can find is an anime character off Trigun.

'That's who he is.' Kamen nodded.

'But… the grail is supposed to get REAL epic heroes!' Matthew shouted. 'Your just trying to screw with my mind, aren't you?'

'No go, I'm Wolfwood in the… spiritual flesh stuff.' Wolfwood said while looking in the pantry for some food.

'Well, I guess that settles it.' Matthew murmured. 'The Holy Grail is as screwed as ever.

'If by that you mean tainted, then you would be right. The last Holy Grail helped, but it isn't over yet.' Kamen said smoothly.

'Whatever.' Matthew slouched on the couch and got the remote. 'I wonder what's on.'

As soon as he pressed the button, the TV flared to life.

'…we have no witnesses who saw how this massive crater appeared, or why people nearby were slaughtered, their hearts torn out. It is believed to be the work of some cult or terrorists. We will give you information when we discover it.

Grimacing, Matthew turned it off.

'we gotta go do something.' He said.

'What are you saying? We go out and fight with whoever is doing it, causing further destruction?'

'Pretty much!' Matthew declared.

'You're an idiot.' She sighed.

'Says the person who I kicked their ass, and could have killed her Servant already.' Matthew said smugly, grabbing a drink of water from the fridge.

'Can we at least talk STRATEGY first?' Kamen exclaimed, clearly realizing that the argument was going nowhere.

'You got five minutes, you knew who my servant was first, so you had more time to prepare one.'

Kamen looked happy at that, obviously she didn't want Matthew to think of a plan.

'Well, can you see a point in what happened?'

'It was probably a random encounter between two servants.' Matthew shrugged. Closing the fridge door, he returned to the couch.

'I doubt it, servants all know the rules, I can only think of one Servant who would do such a thing…'

'Lancer?'

'No, Lancer may be deceptive, and his master is most likely too. But they know the rules and what could befall them. No, I think it is Berserker.'

'We haven't even MET Berserker.' Matthew said with distaste. 'As far as you know, Berserker is a charming gentleman with a heart of gold.

'I doubt it, most Berserkers get mad enhancement, it makes them more powerful in exchange for their sanity.' Kamen bit her teeth. 'Normally their master can keep control of them. But what if it isn't the case? What if, whoever Berserker's master is, has lost control?'

'Sounds like a mission!' Matthew announced, jumping out of his seat.

Kamen sighed and slapped her forehead. 'Well, since we have never seen Berserker, strategy may be difficult; our best bet is Rider trying to take on Berserker with Archer throwing in some support fire. Being adaptable is good too. Berserker's don't think much, so if Berserker's master isn't around, we might be able to win.'

'Enough chat.' Matthew snapped. 'Let's go.'

With that, the four heroes embarked to put a stop to the mad Berserker. At least I think that's what's happening…

'Found him…'

'LOOK OUT!'

SMASH!

Matthew ducked just as a car sailed right past his head into a pillar. They had found Berserker, of all places, in a car park.

Berserker, it turned out. Was a hulking figured with massive muscles, light green hair, and bluish green eyes, his sleeveless armour was a light gold.

'ANY IDEA WHO HE IS?' Matthew shouted as Rider ran forward to strike his new foe.

'I believe it is Broly, only he could look that ridiculous.' Kamen gasped.

'You know, that guy could kill us without even trying, let's leave!'

'Good idea, it is two on one, beat him will you!' Kamen said brightly as she followed Matthew out of the car park.

Rider charged forward with a downward stroke at Berserker.

Berserker grabbed a car with one hand and used it as a shield, Rider had sliced halfway through the car before Berserker fired an energy blast with his other hand, destroying the car and throwing Rider into a nearby pillar, Rider left an imprint, but didn't destroy the pillar.

Berserker grinned, seemingly ignoring the constant storm of bullets Archer was shooting from his small guns.

'Ok, screw that, plan B.' Archer got out his cross and started firing.

This time Berserker DID roar, but whether it was from pain or annoyance no-one could tell.

Berserker gazed at Archer with intense fury and charged, ignoring the bullets hitting, and damaging, his body.

What Berserker didn't realize was the precision of the bullets were meaning he was getting hit in the same spot each time, about the position of his right lung, weakening his thick hide.

Wolfwood grinned as he realized that he must be nearly completely healed from all the accumulated damage he had taken. He felt alive, ready for action.

Berserker came closer and closer and…

SMASH

Archer jumped out of the way just as Berserker rammed into the wall, destroying it revealing a wall of dirt which had a rather large imprint of Berserker in it.

Berserker, not knowing the meaning of pain, quickly turned around and hurled an energy blast at Archer.

Archer sidestepped, dodging the blast and firing more rounds in the exact same spot at the right lung.

'Rider!' Archer shouted. 'Could use some help!'

Rider dashed to Archer's side.

'Ok, I'm going to fire some tracer rounds where I want you to hit him, ok?' Archer explained.

Rider nodded. With that, he went in a curved direction towards Berserker, while Archer continued firing at the exact same spot, only with a smaller, light silver gun.

There was something like a broken red line that connected to Berserker's skin, the tracers obviously. The spot where Berserker was getting shot again and again was turning red, and started resembling a bruise.

Berserker roared, Rider leapt up and struck with a downward stroke.

Unfortunately, while Berserker wasn't sane, perhaps not even smart, he was good at fighting. Berserker held up his left hand and grabbed hold of the halberd. Then he almost carelessly tossed Rider straight at Archer.

Archer stopped firing and leapt up just as Rider rammed face-first into the ground.

'I need a clear opening.' Rider said, his voice muffled from being in the ground.

Archer looked down at Rider and snorted. 'An opening? Come on, this guy ain't so…' It was then Archer looked up and saw an energy ball heading straight towards him. '…crap'

BOOM

Archer met Rider on the floor. 'You know, this ain't so bad. I mean, you broke my fall.'

'Can you get up before he kills us?'

Archer got up. 'Don't worry, he left the building.'

'…What do we do now?'

'Think of a lie to make our defeat seem better, probably. Heck, let's say we won, and he ran off.'

Rider got up and looked at Archer with steely eyes. 'You are kidding, right?'

Archer laughed and ruffled his hair. 'Sure… sure.'

In a restaurant near the car park a person was at a table outside the restaurant where Lancer and Saber's master had talked. From the outside, you could see the name was "Heaven of the Advent". A rather odd name, most of the people remembered the name after they saw it, so it probably did its job. Right now the lights were on, but no-one seemed to be there except the person.

It was a young woman. She was about 15 to 18 years old, but looked a lot older. She had dull blue eyes, and wore a dirty green shirt and grey pants. Her hair was blonde, but had hints of grey.

She held a glass of water in a vice-grip with her left hand. Revealing her hands were little more then skin-and-bone.

She took a sip of the water, and then did deep, racking coughs, covering her mouth with her right hand.

When she stopped. She looked at her hand and saw, with distaste, it was covered in blood.

'You ok, Gilda?' A voice said from behind her.

Gilda didn't bother turning around, she just laughed hysterically. 'Ok? My Servant is bleeding me dry, I'm a wreck, I will live a week at most, I have all the deaths of innocents that Berserker has caused on my shoulder… HOW should I feel?' She shrieked.

The voice didn't miss a beat. 'I know you're going through a lot, but don't you fret, I'm sure we shall find a way.'

Gilda chuckled darkly. 'I gave up on hope five minutes after Berserker escaped me. Even before I found out that the mediator vanished.' Her dark chuckle turned into a bitter laugh. 'I'm dead; you may as well kill me now, and get it over with.'

'We WILL find a way out of this, I will make sure.' The voice said calmly.

'Is that why you ordered Saber to attack Berserker, even when people were still around?' She snapped. 'You really are desperate for a pitiful shell like me, Conrad!'

The person behind her walked to the other side of the table and took a seat, revealing himself to be Saber's master.

'Look, my feelings may be getting in the way, but it isn't like you can stop me fighting for you!' Conrad said, eyes ablaze.

Gilda looked to the floor, downcast. 'You truly are a fool.'

For a minute they were silent. Then Conrad got up and said stiffly 'I better get you something to get rid of that blood.

With that, he walked back into the restaurant.

* * *

_**Not much has happened yet hey? Yet to be ONE dead Servant.**_

_**Oh well, maybe later.**_

_**You should PM me with a guess to which servant you think will die first.**_

_**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R.**_


	9. Wind of the Nile

**Servant Stats/Info: Lancer  
**

True Identity: Xaldin

Master: Unknown

Sex: Male

Color: black

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Height: 208 cm

Talents: ?

Noble Phantasm: B+

Weight: 100 kg

Likes: ?

Strength: B+

Dislikes: ?

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: C

Independent Action: B

Protection from Arrows: B

Magic Resistance: B

Wind Manipulation: A

Weapon Bond: C

* * *

**Abilities:**

-Independent Action (B) The capacity of Servants to subsist without a Master. At this rank, he is capable of existing for two days without an established contract, and is also able to remain for a short period of time even after his spiritual core has subsisted severe damage.

-Protection from Arrows (B) Improved defense against ranged attacks due to accurate prediction of its trajectory by extraordinaire means such as hearing the sound of the projectile cutting the wind or feeling the enemy's killing intent. At the current level, as long as the shooter is within his field of vision, Lancer can track down the shot with his eyes and defend against it. This does not apply to attacks from super long range or that have a large area-of-effect.

- Magic Resistance (B) Improved defense against ranged attacks due to accurate prediction of its trajectory by extraordinaire means such as hearing the sound of the projectile cutting the wind or feeling the enemy's killing intent. At the current level, as long as the shooter is within his field of vision, Lancer can track down the shot with his eyes and defend against it. This does not apply to attacks from super long range or that have a large area-of-effect.

-Wind Manipulation (A) A powerful ability that allows this Lancer to manipulate the wind itself from a considerable distance. He is also able to harden it through unknown means, creating a powerful barrier. He is also able to create waves capable of cutting bricks and flesh. Also, he can completely nullify wind-based techniques with minimal effort. This ability does not require a noble phantasm except to use this effect to it's full potential.

-Weapon Bond (C) Although this Lancer is already proficient at manipulating his weapons through air currents, this ability adds additional maneuverability to his weapon, as well as allowing his weapons to bond with himself from a distance of several kilometers, and then recall them to his hands. Essentially, this makes it nearly impossible to disarm Lancer for good. However, this comes at the cost of making Lancer highly unskilled at any other weapon he may be forced to wield.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**-Maelstrom Fury  
**

Rank: B+

This Noble Phantasm allows Lancer to create a large tornado using his spears to spin around with additional energy from Xaldin's powers. He can control it, and always remains at the 'eye' of it. While the destruction this noble phantasm can cause is great, it is often inefficient at actually 'destroying' a servant, due to the rather random destruction it causes, and as such is often used as a last resort or to escape. However, if given a large enough supply of Mana, Lancer can use this technique to draw in a Servant and lacerate them.

**-Air Void  
**

Rank: C

An Assassin-esque technique. This Lancer is capable of forcing all the air in a target area out. Without air, the target will die. Unfortunately, this technique has some drawbacks. It requires a large amount of energy to do rapidly enough to be any good (requires less if done over time), and to move the void is not only slow, but energy-consuming. So any fast Servant or even Master should be able to avoid this.

* * *

'You fight on, despite the fact you know you don't stand a chance.'

'There is much more to me then there seems…'

Lancer and the Egyptian figure stood there, motionless.

A fight had happened, you could tell from the damage in the surrounding area, it was someone's backyard and dirt had burst up, numerous holes that looked like the earth had been stabbed, and all-in-all, a total mess.

The same could be said for the Egyptian figure, he had numerous wounds and gashes, the most prominent one was a cut going from the left of his waist to the right shoulder.

Lancer however seemed to have little wounds, aside from a couple of superficial cuts among the coat and tiny drops of already dry blood in a few places on his cloak, although they may have been the Egyptian's.

'You are nothing compared to me.' Lancer stated. 'I've seen the True Assassin, you are nothing more then a Servant of a Servant, Caster's I'd be guessing. You don't have the power to beat me.'

The Egyptian figure (Assassin) snorted. 'Whatever you say, I should probably report to "Caster" anyway.' With that, he leapt onto the rooftop.

'No, I will not let you escape.' Lancer said matter-o-factly.

Assassin grunted as he felt an invisible weapon rip through his garment and pierce his flesh, tearing it out and looking back he shouted ENOUGH!' His right eye flashed.

Lancer didn't move, but then again he hadn't moved for a while.

Assassin stared at Lancer with distaste. 'I'll get you some other time.' With that, he continued on his way.

For ten more seconds Lancer remained perfectly still, then at last he moved, taking a step forward.

'I'll eliminate him later.' Lancer muttered. 'My current priority is to bait Berserker to those others.

'Forgetting someone?'

clang

Lancer turned around to see Saber's blade a centimetre away, blocked by one of his invisible weapons.

'You're back. I suppose your master realized that it was too dangerous for someone to know who he was.'

'Indeed, we have to fight. It is a pity our master's don't get along, I'd enjoy fighting by your side.' Saber gave a small smile.

'Then let the fight commence.' Lancer leapt back.

'You're right. But first… to dissolve the wind that hide's your weapon.' Saber brought his blade forward, and whispered the words "Sonic Blade"

Saber dashed forward with incredible speed, his blade glowing with a golden aura, it headed towards Lancer

…and stopped before him, but Lancer was thrown back several meters.

'I thought so,' Saber said, eyeing the now visible weapons. 'My sonic blade disrupted the wind you used to hide your weapons. Saber narrowed his eyes. 'And oh how many.'

Lancer held three spears, two in one hand and one in the other.

…but there were also three other spears, simply hovering close to him.

'Six spears, then my master was right Lancer, or should I say… Xaldin.'

Lancer chuckled. 'You would be correct. So I guess where even now, Cloud.' He removed his hood, revealing a smirking face with black hair in dreadlocks. 'Now, Take this…' One of the floating spears launched itself at Saber, the tip glinting in the moonlight.

Cloud brought his sword up and blocked the spear, only to be forced to leap back as another one struck. Slashing his blade, an energy wave hurtled towards Xaldin, but simply dissipated the moment it hit.

'If you know me, you should know attacks like that will most likely never cause damage to me.' Xaldin smirked. Noticing a bead of sweat running down Cloud's face he chuckled. 'Getting tired already?'

Cloud lifted his blade up and shouted 'METEORAIN!'

Xaldin lifted his eyebrows, a noise from above alerted him to the fact that six meteors were closing in on him. 'A noble phantasm?' He murmured questioningly, the spears he had been holding were floating by his side and he was holding his arms into the air concentrating. Ripples like water circulated, but whatever Xaldin was doing didn't work, for the meteors crashed through and SMASHED into the ground, debris flew everywhere. Cloud shielded his eyes and blocked a rather large piece of one of the meteors that came flying out with his blade.

The dust and debris cleared, and Xaldin stood on top of the remains of the meteors. None of them had been a direct it seemed, for he seemed very much alive, although very battered. Strangely there was no blood, but particles of darkness seeped out of him and into the sky.

'Not bad, you're definitely skilled.' He muttered, holding his hand to the seeping particles as if it were a blood wound. 'Unfortunately I have to go save my master's neck. Until next time!'

A portal of darkness materialized next to him and Xaldin strolled into it casually, followed by it vanishing.

Cloud merely stood there, looking at the wreckage caused by the meteors.

'Amazing he survived.' Cloud murmured, moving closer to the wreckage to examine it.

'Damn, I nearly had a clear shot.'

Cloud didn't even turn around. 'It wouldn't have worked, he can somehow harden air to make it able to block pretty much anything by the looks of it.' Cloud stared intently at a point of one of the meteors that was unnaturally smooth. 'And it nearly survived the meteors by the look of it, although I'm guessing he got tossed around a bit.'

'Bah! Well now that he knows who we both are, we HAVE to eliminate him first.'

'Yes… Master' Cloud murmured, moving to join Conrad, leaving the wreckage and walking off to the restaurant owned by Conrad…

'Damn, this batch is completely ruined.'

Assassin bashed his hand on the wooden table he was working on, which caused the whole table to break, pouring some sort of liquid gold onto the floor.

Assassin growled at the spillage. 'I better go get some more.' He turned around, only to freeze as he saw someone at the door. But he quickly regained his composure. 'Hello master…' He smirked. 'How have you been?'

'I've told you not to call me master, just Caster.' The voice was male, but high-pitched. Whoever they were they were most likely young. Indeed, what Assassin saw was a young child, perhaps ten years. He had brown eyes, reddish hair, and small glasses that barely looked like they could help his vision, despite this he used them to look at Assassin somewhat sadly. Which only made Assassin growl, and return to the golden glop, trying to salvage it to place in a cast in the shape of a rod.

'I didn't realize you were a craftsman Assassin, heck I didn't realize ANY assassin could craft.

'You'd be surprised how much the poor would have to create a makeshift weapon.' Assassin said bitterly, stuffing some of the gold into the cast. 'I'm not sure whether you'd call me an 'E' or 'A' ranked at it, or anywhere in the middle. To be blunt, I can only craft seven specific items.' He grinned, turning to Caster. 'But they are items of great and terrible power.' The grin turned into a scowl and he banged his hand in the glop, ignoring the mess it made of his hand and clothes. 'But being a servant of a servant doesn't exactly make it easy.

'Where did you get that gold anyway?' Caster asked curiously, braving to poke his head in and stare that the glop.

'It isn't gold, it's the darkness in people's hearts.' Assassin stated simply, still trying to salvage some of it.

'B-but how did you get the stuff?' Neji asked, somewhat frightened by the idea.

'Had to kill people with darkness in their heart of course, the dregs of society. They won't be missed.' Assassin said dismissively.

'B-but I said not to kill anyone!' Caster waved his arms frantically.

Assassin turned around and grabbed Caster by the scruff of his neck. 'You honestly think you can tell me what to do.' He said though clenched teeth. Letting go with one hand, he grabbed the dagger on his belt.

'Don't forget I still have these.' Closing his eyes, Caster brandished his small hand, revealing what looked like command seals, but pale, not having the lustre the rest had.

'Bah, keep testing your luck and I might try to see just how strong they are.' Assassin hurled Caster out of the room and turned around. 'You haven't seen the other Servants, but let me tell you they are far more powerful then the both of us are combined. We need all the power we can get…' Assassin paused. 'Which reminds me, where is your master?'

'H-he is out at the shops.'

'This late at night!' Assassin snarled. 'He better not get himself killed.

Holding his own head in a vice grip, Assassin eventually loosened it and snapped 'I'm busy, go away Master.' With that, he continued in his attempt to get enough of the golden glop in the cast.

Caster sighed, and took a turn at the doorway, out of Assassin's sight.

* * *

_**I know, it's been a while. Sorry, school and other stories. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Have a nice day.  
**_


End file.
